Communication protocols enable successful transmission of data between devices. An established protocol enables a receiving device to interpret signals sent by a transmitting device based on those signals being in an expected, predefined format. Over time, communication protocols sometimes change, where such protocol changes are often made to improve overall system communications.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.